


Dziecięca Radość

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ale nosi seksowny fartuszek, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Levi jest szorstki, M/M, Mikasa jest wredna, Nie ma tutaj Żana ani nikogo prócz Mikasy, ale był ban, ale daje radę, co tu jeszcze dodać, dodatkowe tag piszę, praca pierwotnie opublikowana na wtt, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: "To nie to, że z wiekiem stajemy się dziećmi. Wiek po prostu pokazuje, jakimi dziećmi pozostaliśmy."~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Dziecięca Radość

_ Przestań pędzić i pomyśl, co tak naprawdę daje ci szczęście... _

  
  


Idąc przez zaśnieżone ulice zastanawiał się, jak bardzo ironiczne jest jego życie.

W każdej witrynie i na każdej wystawie widział ubrane choinki, różnorakie wersje manekinów, przedstawiających Świętego Mikołaja, oraz wszelkie inne, bożonarodzeniowe gówna.

Żeby było jeszcze śmieszniej, wszystko to oblepione sztucznym śniegiem (jakby na dworze o tej porze roku, naturalnego było zbyt mało) i oczywiście owinięte oczojebnymi, kolorowymi lampkami.

Wracał właśnie z pracy, skąd szef wywalił go na kopach, twierdząc, że nie może wigilii spędzić w biurze. Wigilii, oraz dnia własnych urodzin. 

Dla niskiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, było to jednak lepsze, niż samotne spędzanie tego wieczoru w swoim mieszkaniu.

Jedyni przyjaciele, jakich miał, już kilka dni temu wyjechali do swoich rodzin. Została jedynie Hanji - szalona kobieta, pracująca w centrum badań nad DNA, samozwańczy naukowiec.

Levi czasem zastanawiał się, jak taka roztrzepana osoba, mogła zdobyć doktorat.

Jednak nie uśmiechało mu się spędzać świąt, urodzin i reszty tego sadystycznego, wolnego czasu, w laboratorium walniętej, czterookiej wariatki.

Już wolał przygarnąć z ulicy psa, czy bezdomnego (nawet mimo otaczającego ich brudu, którego tak bardzo nienawidził) i właśnie z nimi opijać ten dzień.

Jednak codziennie wracał do domu, by zastać puste mieszkanie i jedynie echo z braku mebli - bo nie miał ich zbyt dużo - odpowiadające mu, kiedy coś powie, lub nawet mruknie.

Więc mimo wszystko, ten dzień nie różnił się za bardzo od wczoraj, tego sprzed tygodnia, miesiąca, czy też roku.

Może jedynie pory roku i mijani ludzie się zmieniają, choć i nad tym mógłby spekulować, ponieważ od sześciu lat, mija praktycznie tych samych.

Wróćmy do ironii życia.

Levi pracował sześć dni w tygodniu, po dziesięć godzin. Po tym, nie chcąc wracać do pustego domu, spędza kolejne cztery, do pięciu godzin w biurze. 

Następnie wraca do siebie, wypija herbatę, lub lampkę wina w soboty, sprząta w domu, co jest chyba jego jedynym hobby, bierze szybki prysznic i zasypia.

Wstaje o piątej i powtarza rutynę, aż nastaje niedziela - którą spędza w fotelu, oglądając programy o sprzątaniu.

Ludzie żyją szybko, zbyt szybko. Zarabiają dużo, biegną przez życie, kupując drogie telewizory, których nie mają czasu oglądać i gry, w które nie mają czasu grać.

Sprawiają sobie nowe, coraz większe apartamenty, a nawet budują domy - w których nie spędzają czasu, wciąż będąc w pracy.

Tak, to jest właśnie ta ironia, którą Levi Ackermann zauważył już lata temu, jednak nigdy nie miał wystarczającej motywacji, by to zmienić.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, tak naprawdę, ten dzień jednak był inny.

Mężczyznę irytowało to, ponieważ cholernie nie lubił zmian i odstępstw od rutyny, jaką przejął od naprawdę młodych lat.

Od rana nie urywały mu się telefony, na początek, zadzwonił do niego przyjaciel, pytając, jak co rok, czy nie spędzi świąt z nim, jego żoną i dziećmi. I jak co rok, Levi odmówił.

Następną osobą, która zaproponowała mu coś podobnego, był Mike Zacharius, także dobry kompan sprzed lat. Jemu również odmówił.

Po kolejnych trzech telefonach, od starych znajomych, oraz kilku SMS-ach, wyłączył telefon. W końcu były „święta", więc miał prawo do spokoju.

Najbardziej jednak zdziwiła go propozycja jego sekretarki, Petry. Rudowłosa, młoda kobieta, od lat była w nim zadurzona, ale czarnowłosy nic sobie z tego nie robił nawet, kiedy zdał już sobie z tego sprawę, a że był totalnie zielony w sprawach uczuciowych, było to niedawno.

Dwudziestoparolatka, wyskoczyła jak filip z konopi, wpadając do jego biura z pytaniem, czy aby nie chciał tego dnia pójść z nią na kolację do rodziców.

Levi uraczył ją wtedy głośnym westchnieniem i wymówką, iż jest już z kimś umówiony, co oczywiście było żywnym kłamstwem, prosto w jej pełne nadziei oczy.

Tak naprawdę został w pracy, aż szef, tuż przed własnym wyjściem, nie kazał mu wracać do domu.

Tak więc w tym momencie, czarnowłosy przedłużał ten powrót, jak tylko mógł, spacerując po alejkach Chinatown, jak gdyby był to najzwyklejszy zimowy dzień, niżeli Wigilia Bożego narodzenia i jego trzydzieste drugie urodziny w jednym.

Ulice zapełnione były ludźmi, śpieszącymi po prezenty na ostatnią chwilę, choć wokół powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, a sklepy jeden po drugim zamykane przez właścicieli, stawały się niedostępne dla tych spóźnionych, lub zapominalskich jednostek.

Ackermann wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza cienkiego, mentolowego papierosa i odpalił go żarową, niby świąteczną zapalniczką, kupioną na szybko gdzieś pośrodku pchlego targu, który co dzień rano mijał w drodze do pracy.

Wyminął zbierającego na chore dzieci gostka, w stroju świętego Mikołaja, z wypchanym brzuchem przez wystającą spod kurtki poduszkę i ruszył na skróty, uliczką dzielącą od siebie dwie konkurencyjne piekarnie.

Okolica nie była bezpieczna, jednak idąc nią, skracał drogę do mieszkania o cały róg Chinatown. Normalnie nie przeszkadzałby mu ten spacer, jednak od kilku minut robiło mu się po prostu niedobrze na widok całego zamieszania, a świętami miał już ochotę zwymiotować i to prosto na te wypełnione przepychem wystawy.

Dochodziła godzina szesnasta, co oznajmiły mu dzwony okolicznego kościoła, a niebo jak na zawołanie ściemniało jeszcze bardziej.

Mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku, co było istnym błędem na tak śliskiej nawierzchni i w tak odludnej alejce jak ta, bo już po chwili leżał jak długi na zaśnieżonym lodzie, gdzie tylko ślad ślizgu jego buta, odznaczał się od reszty białej ściółki.

\- Kurwać... - zaklął, jak miał w zwyczaju, po czym sycząc z bólu usiadł i podwinął nogawkę.

Kostka na szczęście była jedynie lekko obolała, nie skręcona, a już tym bardziej złamana, jednak wiedział, że podniesienie się na nogi sprawi mu o wiele więcej trudu, niż by tego chciał.

Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mogły się podeprzeć, ale jego oczy napotkały wielkie, zielone tęczówki.

W jednej chwili miał ochotę pisnąć ze strachu, jak mała, spłoszona dziewczynka, ale w drugiej zorientował się, że szmaragd ten, jest częścią ślicznej, młodej twarzy chłopca, który w tym momencie wyciągał do niego dłoń, szczerząc się jak głupi.

\- Czego? - mimo że chciał przybrać łagodniejszy ton, Levi zwyczajnie, jak to on, warknął w stronę dzieciaka, jakby był on winien tego i każdego innego upadku, jaki zdarzył mu się w życiu. Ku zaskoczeniu czarnowłosego, zielonooki tylko potrząsnął dłonią i wyszczerzył jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chciałbym pomóc - oznajmił rzecz oczywistą - jest bardzo ślisko, a w tych rejonach potrafi być niebezpiecznie, nawet w taki dzień jak ten.

\- Tak, masz rację - Levi nie chcąc wyjść na zadufanego staruszka, przyjął dłoń i wstał z pomocą nastolatka.

Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a usta wygięły w grymas, kiedy zorientował się, że dzieciak jest wyższy od niego.

\- Jestem Eren - powiedział znów nagle, tak wesoło, jakby żadne zło na tym świecie nie istniało - A pan to...

\- Levi - Mężczyzna westchnął - Levi Ackermann, ile ty masz lat, szczylu?

\- Skończone siedemnaście, a pan?

Radość dzieciaka irytowała go, tak bardzo. Tak cholernie bardzo, że miał ochotę rzucić w niego paczką mentolowych Malboro, które znów wyciągał z kieszeni, jednak stwierdził w porę, iż byłoby to kompletne marnotrawstwo.

\- O wiele więcej niż ty, dzieciaku. Co robisz na takim zadupiu w święta? - Ackermann znów użył zapalniczki z czerwononosym reniferkiem, po czym zaciągnął się dymem.

\- W sumie... Kupowałem prezent dla siostry - wyciągnął drugą dłoń, w której zaciskał rączkę zielonej torebki - musiałem zrobić to dziś, bo wcześniej latała za mną, jak poparzona. Dziś mama zajęła ją pracami domowymi. Pieką ciasta... I piernik, nawet nie wie pan, jak uwielbiam piernik spod ręki Mikasy. W sumie, Mika, gdyby nie była taką chłopczycą, naprawdę dobrze nadałaby się do gotowania...

\- Chwila, stój - Levi przerwał mu - bo zaraz poznam całą historię twojego życia, a naprawdę nie mam czasu na głupoty.

\- Głupoty? - nastolatek przechylił głowę na bok, jak nie rozumiejący czegoś szczeniak - Ach tak, pewnie wraca pan do rodziny. W końcu dziś Wigilia...

Chłopiec znów się uśmiechnął, co tym razem zamiast Ackermanna irytować, zdenerwowało go.

\- Nie mam rodziny - burknął i rzucił niedopałek na śnieg, depcząc go - wracam do domu, żeby napić się wina, a potem pójść spać. I jakoś przetrwać trzy dni, w których nie będę robił kompletnie nic.

\- Słucham? Ale jak to... Jak tak sam? Sam w święta?

\- Nie rób takich oczu - starszy skomentował nieco łagodniej, niedowierzającą minę chłopca - Jestem za stary, żeby zmieniać nawyki i przyzwyczajenia.

-To może... Może ... - Eren zawahał się, ale po chwili dokończył odważnie - może przyjdzie pan do nas? Tylko na kolację! Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś tak miły spędzał święta sam.

\- Ja miły? - Levi prychnął - skąd ten pomysł? Nawet mnie nie znasz, bachorze.

\- Przyjął pan moją pomoc, mimo że pańska mina, sama za siebie mówiła o pana zranionej dumie.

Czy ten bachor jest jakimś jebanym aniołem?!

\- Jesteś dziwny, dzieciaku.

\- To przyjdzie pan? Uznajmy, że będzie to podziękowanie, za pomoc - Nastolatek znów się wyszczerzył.

Levi zdążył się przyzwyczaić, nawet, jeżeli znał go od parunastu minut.

\- Niech ci będzie - powiedział w końcu, dla świętego spokoju. Nawet, kiedy bachor nabazgrał szybko na jakimś rachunku swój adres, Ackermann nie miał zamiaru go użyć, od razu chowając gdzieś głęboko w kieszeń.

Jednak to postanowienie rozmyło się wraz z ostatnim uśmiechem Erena i słowami:

\- Do zobaczenia o osiemnastej, Levi!

O osiemnastej. 

Miał dwie godziny.

*

\- ...Obcego. Zaprosiłeś do domu obcego człowieka, którego spotkałeś w ciemnej uliczce po drodze ze sklepu. Brawo, Eren - Czarnowłosa nastolatka, stojąca właśnie w zielonym fartuszku przy kuchence, wrzuciła do wrzącej wody, lepione poprzedniego dnia pierogi, po czym odwróciła się do brata z rękoma na biodrach - Czy ty masz pojęcie, co zrobiłeś?!

Mina dziewczyny wyrażała wprost wściekłość, ale jednocześnie można było dojrzeć w niej wielkie zmartwienie.

\- Mikasa, nie krzycz na niego - w kuchni nagle znalazła się także ich matka, stawiając na stole półmiski do przetarcia i wręczyła szmatkę w ręce gotowego do odpyskowania siostrze, syna - Są święta, Eren chciał dobrze. Zapewne ten człowiek był bardzo miły, ale samotny, prawda?

\- Taa... - chłopak odpowiedział, biorąc się do pracy. W prawdzie, mężczyzna, którego zaprosił, naprawdę wydawał się samotny... Ale jego postawa nie wyglądała na zbyt miłą, wbrew temu, co sam wcześniej powiedział.

\- Co rok, w wigilię zostawiamy puste miejsce przy stole - Carla zaczęła z uśmiechem, zaczynając krzątać się po kuchni - w tym roku zostanie zapełnione.

\- Tyle że jakiś, od siedmiu boleści, niezdarny fagas...

\- Mikasa! - Pani Jaeger uderzyła ją lekko, acz karcąco po głowie, trzymaną w dłoni ścierką - Ani mi się waż, mówić pod moim dachem o ludziach, których nie znasz, w taki sposób!

\- Ale mamo, on przecież...!- tego zdania także nie dokończyła, znów obrywając.

\- Już, spokój! - usłyszeli za sobą męski głos.

Pan domu także pojawił się w pomieszczeniu i każdy wrócił do swoich corocznych obowiązków.

Eren myśląc o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, Mikasa próbując wziąć do serca słowa matki, a Carla, podśpiewując cicho kolędy.

*

Większość czasu spędził na chodzeniu po ostatnich, otwartych sklepach, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś drobiazgu dla dzieciaka. Dopiero, kiedy zorientował się, że minęła prawie godzina, wrócił niemalże biegiem do swojego mieszkania, gdzie zmył z siebie cały brud minionego dnia i ubrał jeden z wyjściowych garniturów. Do niego założył kobaltowy krawat, dobrze podkreślający kolor jego oczu, natomiast na rękę wcisnął francuski zegarek - jedyną pamiątkę, jaką zostawiła mu jego matka przed śmiercią.

O ile wiedział, należał on wcześniej do jej ojca, który kupił go za pierwsze, zarobione pieniądze, w wieku szesnastu lat.

Ulica, którą nastolatek zapisał mu na kawałku rachunku ze spożywczaka, znajdowała się nie tak daleko od jego domu, jak myślał, bo zaledwie piętnaście minut spacerkiem, dlatego też nie spieszył się, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, równo o siedemnastej trzydzieści trzy.

Punkt siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt, stał pod niskim, bo jednopiętrowym domkiem, a raczej prawą połową bliźniaczego budynku.

Małe zawahanie pojawiło się, kiedy tylko uniósł lewą dłoń w górę, by zapukać, jednak mężczyzna był realistą. Przecież przyszedł tylko na parędziesiąt minut, bo co może robić z obcymi mu ludźmi więcej, jeżeli nie łączą ich nawet relacje służbowe?

Śpiewać kolędy i pić barszcz? Tego jeszcze w życiu Levia nie było, nawet za czasów jego matki.

Kiedy w końcu zebrał się w sobie i uderzył w drzwi, te otworzyła mu uśmiechnięta kobieta. Była niska, włosy miała związane z prawej strony na ramieniu, a szczupłą sylwetkę opasał jeszcze fartuszek. Podobieństwo do spotkanego przez niego dziś nastolatka było uderzające, jednak matka chłopca, uśmiech miała o wiele delikatniejszy.

Mimo to, nadal widać było w nim tę szczerość i miłość do otaczającego ją świata.

\- Jesteś prawdopodobnie Levi, prawda? - Carla po raz kolejny, podarowała mu uśmiech, odbierając z jego rąk pakunki - Eren powiedział nam, że spędza pan święta samotnie. Każdy z nas był zdania, że dobrze zrobił, zapraszając pana.

Ackermann kiwnął głową, powoli rozbierając kurtkę i buty.

\- W tej torebce jest ciasto, nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym tak na szybko, więc kupiłem...

\- Nie trzeba było, wejdź ! - Pani Jaeger zaprosiła go do salonu, gdzie przy stole siedział już Pan domu, Grisha Jaeger, oraz czarnowłosa, adoptowana córka małżeństwa, Mikasa. Na szarym końcu, na przeciwko pustego miejsca, siedział sam sprawca tego wszystkiego, Eren.

Suszył zęby, jakby wygrał co najmniej milion w totka.

Levi czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, jednak nawet z czasem, nikt nie dał mu poznać, że był tu niemile widziany.

Wręcz przeciwnie, każdy próbował rozmawiać z nim i żartować, nie wypytując o nic prywatnego, za co mężczyzna był niezmiernie wdzięczny rodzinie.

Rodzina. 

Nagle to słowo, zyskało innego znaczenia. Nie była to już jego matka prostytutka i wuj, który brał udział w brudnych przekrętach. 

Wigilia także już nie przypominała mu stołu, brudnego obrusa i odrobiny więcej jedzenia, niż normalnie.

Levi zastanawiał się tylko, czy tak naprawdę wyglądałyby jego święta, gdyby wychował się w pełnej, normalnej rodzinie?

*

\- I jak? - nastolatek podszedł do niego, opierając się o drugą z framug.

Levi odwrócił wzrok od dzieci biegających za oknem, razem z ojcem chłopaka. Byli to bratankowie Erena, a dokładniej dzieci syna jego ojca, z poprzedniego małżeństwa. 

Kiedy Ackermann dowiedział się, że Grisha i Carla nie byli razem zawsze, niemalże nie wypluł uszko z barszczu, tak go to zszokowało.

Ich miłość, którą wciąż okazywali, zrozumienie i wzajemne relacje, jakie zdążył zauważyć, były wręcz idealne. Mogli być naprawdę przykładem dla wielu małżeństw i konkurencją, dla tych świeżo poślubionych par.

Wszystko wyjaśniło się, kiedy został poinformowany, że poprzednia żona Grishy nie żyje. 

Wtedy zrobiło mu się niemalże przykro, że w ogóle pytał.

\- Fajne dzieciaki - Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami, naprawdę nie wiedząc czego dotyczyło pytanie - Twój brat ma żonę...

\- Tak, ale nie za bardzo lubią się nawzajem z moją mamą - Eren szybko udzielił odpowiedzi, jakby nie lubił tego tematu - Dlatego Zeke zawiózł ją do jej rodziców i przyjechał na trochę do nas. Dziwnie spędzać wigilię bez niego, choć robimy to od prawie pięciu lat.

\- Dziwne... Choć z punktu widzenia człowieka spoza waszego życia, jesteście rodziną idealną, tak naprawdę też macie dużo problemów... Mimo wszystko każdy z was - w tym momencie Levi jeszcze raz spojrzał na bawiące się radośnie dzieci - Każdy, potrafi się tak szczerze uśmiechać...

\- Wiesz, Levi - Eren spojrzał w górę i zaczął bawić się listkami, zawieszonej w progu jemioły - zwyczajnie święta teraz i te, jak byłem dzieckiem... Są tak samo piękne, a czasem nawet z roku na rok, piękniejsze... Moja mama powtarza, że jestem strasznie dziecinny i naiwny, ale ja się z tego cieszę. Chcę jak najdłużej zachować tą niewinność... Tę dziecięcą radość. Tak, bo tylko dzieci w tych czasach, potrafią cieszyć się z takich małych rzeczy... Tylko one nie podążają za pędem życia, cieszą się z każdej przeżytej chwili, z każdego płatka śniegu, jaki spada z nieba. Ja... Ja chcę taki zostać już na zawsze...

Levi wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w zielone, rozmarzone oczęta nastolatka, po chwili podążając wzdłuż jego ręki, aż do palców, w których nadal obracał kulkę, urwaną z wiszącej nad nimi jemioły.

Eren, widząc, na co mężczyzna patrzy, przyjął tę samą taktykę, jednak po chwili orientując się w niezręczności sytuacji, cały się zaczerwienił.

\- Dziecięca radość, mówisz?

Ackermann prychnął. Jaeger przetarł twarz dłonią, szczególnie dlatego, że nigdy nie ignorował gałązek jemioły, całując stojącą z nim pod nimi osobę, chociażby w policzek. 

Dlaczego więc teraz miał jakieś opory?

Dlaczego zrobiło mu się nagle duszno?

\- To... Ummm... Jest taka tradycja ... - Powiedział, patrząc na rozbawienie w oczach starszego - z czego się śmiejesz?!

Twarz chłopca stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Przybliżył się do mężczyzny, który na szczęście, nie myślał o uciekaniu.

\- Niech tradycji stanie się zadość, nie? - Levi znów prychnął z rozbawieniem, cmokając nastolatka w usta, mimo że ten planował umieścić całus jedynie na policzku starszego - Nie zdążyłem nic kupić ci pod choinkę, powiedzmy, że to prezent.

Na te słowa młodszy pokiwał szybko głową, myśląc, że ma naprawdę szczęście, bo wszyscy byli teraz na podwórku.

\- Wiesz... Może... - zająknął się po krótkiej chwili - podoba mi się taki prezent.

\- Wiesz, ja w twoim wieku dostałem w wigilię czekoladę. - Ackermann, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, oparł się znów o framugę i założył ręce na piersi - Wuj powiedział, że jedna połowa jest na święta, druga na urodziny. Był to pierwszy i ostatni prezent, jaki od niego dostałem.

\- Masz urodziny w okolicach świąt?- Eren uniósł brwi, a Levi zegarek pod nos.

\- Dokładnie za sześć godzin i dwadzieścia sześć minut - mężczyzna zaśmiał się, widząc wybijającą dziewiętnastą czterdzieści.

\- A...Ah... - Nastolatek otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby nagle coś mu się przypominało. Bez słowa rzucił się biegiem przez przedpokój, wpadając do jednego z pomieszczeń. Kilka minut zajęło mu przerzucanie z głośnymi trzaskami i hukami rzeczy, aż w końcu wrócił, trzymając w dłoniach zawiniątko.

\- To prezent...- podał to w dłonie starszego, uśmiechając się lekko.

Czarnowłosy odwinął kilka szmatek, aby dojrzeć w końcu pod nimi szklaną kulę, z dwiema łyżwiarkami na zamarzniętym stawie, w środku.

\- To twoje?

\- Tak jakby - Eren zmienił wyraz twarzy, na lekko nostalgiczny - od dziecka chciałem taką mieć, jednak mama powiedziała, że muszę nauczyć się oszczędzać. Byłem w tym naprawdę kiepski, więc zanim ją kupiłem, minęły jakieś trzy lata, ale w końcu się udało, na święta, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Od tamtej pory nawet jej nie wyciągałem, bojąc się, że stłukę...

\- Chcesz... Chcesz mi ją dać? - Levi spojrzał na niego w szoku - przecież widzę, że jest dla ciebie ważna.

\- Chcę ci ją dać, właśnie dlatego, że jest ważna.

Levi zastanowił się chwilę, po czym postawił kulę na szafce obok i zdjął z ręki zegarek, po czym nałożył na rękę Erena.

\- Huh?- chłopak zdziwił się, ale nie wyrwał.

\- Należał do mojej mamy, a wcześniej do jej ojca. Również jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, więc dbaj o niego, dobrze?

\- Ale... Może chciałbyś oddać go kiedyś swoim dzieciom... Przecież należał do rodziny i w ogóle...

Levi pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym kiedyś je miał, Eren - Mężczyzna już po raz trzeci spojrzał przez okno. 

Śnieg sypał jeszcze bardziej, a on coś zrozumiał. 

Musiał zwolnić i postanowił zacząć od dziś.

*

\- Levi? Jesteś szczęśliwy? - chłopiec otulił się szczelniej wspólnym kocem, opierając o twardy tors mężczyzny.

Ten natomiast zastanowił się chwilę, po czym odpowiedział z westchnieniem, opierając brodę na wystającym spod okrycia, nagim ramieniu chłopca.

\- A ty jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem! - oburzył się nastolatek - dlaczego miałbym nie być?

\- Wiesz, ja jeszcze nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem w pełni szczęśliwy. Nawet nie jestem pewien, co naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwia - Ackermann podniósł wzrok, a na pytające spojrzenie dzieciaka uśmiechnął się lekko - ale teraz mam ciebie, pomożesz mi znaleźć ten cel, prawda?

\- Tak... Tak myślę...

Ich rozmowę przerwał głośny huk, sprawiający, że oboje zwrócili wzrok ku niebu, na którym pojawiły się pierwsze fajerwerki, oznajmiające, że właśnie przegapili odliczanie do nowego roku, zamknięci sami na balkonie w mieszkaniu Ackermanna.

\- Los chyba naprawdę chciał, żebyśmy się spotkali - Levi wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w plecy, siedzącego mu na kolanach chłopca - codziennie pokazujesz mi, że moje życie było zbyt szybkie i monotonne.

\- Teraz już takie nie będzie, obiecuję.

Czarnowłosy złożył pocałunek na karku nastolatka, wywołując głośny śmiech.

\- Nie... Nie łaskocz mnie tak! - dzieciak śmiał się w głos.

Dotyk mężczyzny, choć z początku erotyczny, zaczął przybierać wesoły rytm na nagim ciele pod kocem, a palce manewrowały tylko po to, by ta radość nie przestała dźwięczeć w jego uszach.

Śmiech tego dzieciaka była o wiele cudowniejszy, niż jakikolwiek jego wcześniejszy, monotonny, oparty na seksualności związek.

Ten bachor pokazał mu, jak naprawdę wygląda miłość i na czym polega sens życia.

Uświadomił mu, że w życiu nie są najważniejsze pieniądze, czy też rzeczy materialne, ani znajomości.

W życiu liczy się czas. Jedynie czas, coś, czego mamy najmniej. 

A tak naprawdę, ludzie żyją monotonnie, z dnia na dzień, nie potrafiąc się zatrzymać i pomyśleć o tym, kiedy ta gonitwa się skończy. Mówią, że gonią za szczęściem, ale gdzie jest to szczęście, skoro nie mają czasu pomyśleć, co ich naprawdę spełni?!

Dlaczego w te święta, nie zatrzymasz się tak i nie przemyślisz, kiedy tak naprawdę uśmiechnąłeś się z błahego powodu?

Czy nadal cieszy cię pojedynczy płatek śniegu, kolędy w radiu lub placek upieczony przez mamę?

Życie jest pełne tych małych niuansów, które sprawiają, że nie lgniemy przez życie, odliczając czas do jego końca, a czekamy na to spokojnie, by na mecie powiedzieć sobie : „Nie żałuję niczego".

Dlatego proszę, przestań biec, przystań na chwilę. Rozejrzyj się wokół, spójrz w niebo i przyznaj się przed samym sobą:

Gdzie podziała się twoja

**_Dziecięca radość?_ **


End file.
